The Thunder Rolls
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Song fic about Catherine and Eddie, with song by GARTH BROOKS! R&R! Rated T for second part, I don't own CSI which is a shame and GARTH BROOKS TOTALLY ROCKS!
1. Part 1

Song fic about Catherine and Eddie before they get divorced and Eddie gets killed. Little bit of violence at the end, as I included the 'extra' verse that there is. LOVE THIS SONG and LOVE GARTH BROOKS!!! Oh, and it has Lindsey in it, when she's, like, 5 or 6. (She's sooo adorable, isn't she?) Enjoy!!!

--

"Hey, Cat, you leaving?" Warrick said, watching Catherine shut her locker.

"Yeah, gotta go pick Lindsey up." She said, sighing.

"Hey, you okay?" Nick said, walking in.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll catch you guys later."

"See ya Catherine." They both chorused, and she walked out.

She ran into Sara in the hall and smiled at her as she tried to brush by her.

"Hey, Catherine, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"You just look really, well, tired, I guess."

"Aren't we all tired?" Catherine weakly joked, and Sara nodded.

"See you later, Catherine. Call me, if you want to talk."

Catherine was about to retort about something, but then it hit her that Sara was just trying to be a friend to her. And she really appreciated it at the moment.

"Thanks, Sara, really, I appreciate it."

"I'm serious."

"I will. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Catherine." Sara watched her friend walk down the hall and couldn't help but worry about her.

_Three thirty in the morning_

_Not a soul in sight_

_City's looking like a ghost town_

_On a moonless summer night_

_Raindrops on the windshield_

_There's a storm coming in_

_He's heading back from somewhere_

_That he never should have been_

_And the thunder rolls,_

_The thunder rolls_

Catherine picked up Lindsey from day care on her way home from work. She came home to find that Eddie wasn't home, and in a way, she was glad. She put Lindsey to bed and then took a shower, all the makeup running off of her face, exposing the bruises that Eddie had made when he hit her in a rage. He had always apologized for hitting her afterward, and like the scared fool she was, she accepted the apologies, even after he kept hitting her. She kept telling herself that if he went after her again she was leaving, but, somehow she never seemed to get up the courage to leave.

One thing was for certain, if he went after Lindsey she was leaving, no question about it. Somehow Eddie seemed to know that, and had never touched Lindsey. Catherine had no doubt that he would, eventually. Then, she was gonna leave him, no matter what.

Then, she just happened to glance at the clock and saw that it was three thirty. Silently she cursed Eddie, and heard a crack of thunder. It startled her, and she jumped in the air before hearing Lindsey's footsteps on the stairs. She walked to meet her scared daughter, picked her up and quietly soothed her fears. She carried her upstairs and put her to bed, telling her that God was just bowling up in heaven. Lindsey smiled drowsily at this and then fell back asleep.

_Every light is burnin'_

_In a house across town_

_She's pacin' by the telephone_

_In her faded flannel gown_

_Askin' for a miracle_

_Hopin' she's not right_

_Prayin' it's the weather_

_That's kept him out all night_

_And the thunder rolls_

_The thunders rolls_

Catherine went back downstairs and put on her faded flannel nightgown that she had had since she married Eddie. It was soft, cozy and warm, and that was what she needed at that moment. She tried to sit down, but almost fell asleep so she stood up, and turned almost all the lights on, letting them burn, so to speak. She began to think of the worst, that he had been cheating on her. With that thought, she began pacing by the telephone and praying that she wasn't right, that it was just the weather, the storm that had kept him out all night. She began to think that she was praying for a miracle, since she was almost certain that he had been cheating on her that night, that he had finally turned to someone else for love. She closed her eyes as the thunder cracked and rolled again.

_The thunder rolls_

_And the lightnin' strikes_

_Another love goes cold_

_On this sleepless night_

_As the storm goes on_

_Out of control_

_Deep in her heart_

_The thunder rolls_

Suddenly, the lightning struck, flashing throughout the whole house, like a flash in a haunted house. With a low laugh, Catherine realized that her house was a haunted house, with no love and no hope it might as well be a haunted house.

Somehow Catherine just knew, knew that her love with Eddie was going cold that night. All those other nights had just been leading up to this one, and she was actually afraid of what was going to take place soon. She knew he would have to come home, his daughter was here.

Then all of a sudden a cold wind seems to sweep through her heart, making her shiver involuntarily. And when the next thunder rolled, it seemed to come deep from her heart.

Her broken heart.

_She waitin' by the window_

_When he pulls into the drive_

_She rushes out to hold him_

_Thankful he's alive_

_But in all the wind and rain_

_A strange new perfume blows_

_And the lightin' flashes in her eyes_

_And he knows that she knows_

_And the thunder rolls,_

_The thunder rolls_

Suddenly, she looks out the window and sees his car rolls up onto the driveway and roll to a stop. She breathes a sigh of relief and then dashes to the door and yanks it open, dashing out into the pouring rain. She slips and slides to his car just as he gets out. She throws her arms around his shoulder, whispering,

"Thank God you're alive, Eddie,"

His arms slowly, reluctantly wrap around her waist and squeeze a little before backing away and pushing her away. She does back away, looking at him in confusion. Then, the wind blows at his back and she can smell a strange perfume on him. She sniffs again and knows that he indeed was with another woman, that he had been cheating on her. She looks at him with hardened eyes, and the lighting flashes, reflecting in her eyes, reflecting the blind fury and hurt in her eyes.

Her heart wasn't broken. It was shattered and vibrating with blind fury. Catherine knew what she had to do.

--

Sorry, that's it for now! Only one more chapter to go, and it'll have the third verse in it. REVIEWING TIME!!!! I'll update faster if you review!!! Oh, and in the next chapter there might be a few bad words, but not many, hopefully. Thanks for reading!!!


	2. Part 2

Chapter, well, rather Part 2 of The Thunder Rolls is up!!! ENJOY!!!

--

She slaps him across the cheek hard and yells,

"You cheating SOB!"

_The thunder rolls_

_And the lightnin' strikes_

_Another love goes cold_

_On this sleepless night_

_As the storm goes on_

_Out of control_

_Deep in her heart_

_The thunder rolls_

She runs back inside, but barely gets through the living room door before he catches up with her and grabs a hold of her arm roughly. He spins her to face him and grabs her wrists so she can't hit him or run away. She fights him like a tigress, so he lets go of one of her wrists and slaps her, hard across the cheek. She staggers backwards, and he advances, snarling,

"You do not call me a SOB, you woman!"

As the lights go out from the storm she flies at him in a rage and he grabs her wrists again and hits her, one, two, three times.

She falls back onto the couch, crying angry and bitter tears softly. He swears at her, and then hears a stair creak. He whips around and sees Lindsey standing there in her nightgown, clutching at her teddy bear and staring at her father beating her mother. Her eyes are wide, and as Eddie starts towards her she turns and goes back upstairs, but Eddie keeps following her. Catherine sees and jumps up, yelling,

"No! Eddie, leave her alone!"

_She runs back down the hallway_

_And through the bedroom door_

_She reaches for the pistol_

_Kept in her dresser drawer_

_Tells the lady in the mirror_

"_He won't do this again"_

'_Cause tonight will be the last time_

_She'll wonder where he's been_

When Eddie doesn't listen, Catherine runs back down the hallway and through her bedroom door. She dashes to her dresser where her service revolver was resting. She grabbed it; made sure it was loaded, and turned around, facing herself in the mirror.

She saw a ghost of Catherine, a white faced and brokenhearted woman who was a shell of what Catherine Willows once was. She hardened her eyes and says to herself,

"He will not do this again."

She turned and ran back down the hallway where Eddie was coming for her. She aimed it at him and he laughed, saying,

"You don't have the guts to shoot me, Catherine."

She glared at him, thinking, _if only looks could kill._ With her hands shaking with rage and trembling in hurt, she undoes the safety with a loud click. The thunder rolls and the lighting strikes all around, but Catherine pays attention. All she's concerned about is making sure she and, most importantly, her daughter never gets hurt again. Her arms are shaking, and then Eddie lunges at her, grabbing the gun. It goes off, but the bullet hits the ceiling. They both struggle for it, and then Eddie gives up and runs to the kitchen. He grabs a knife and holds it by the handle, ready to throw it at Catherine. She knows he was perfect at darts, and could kill her easily. Panicking she undid the safety once more and the two stood off. Catherine prayed that Lindsey wasn't watching as she took aim once more. Eddie grinned as he drew his arm back to throw the knife, and Catherine's gun shot once.

Eddie jerked, but still stood.

Bang. She shot him twice.

Eddie started to fall, but stood up on his knees.

BANG. She shot him three times.

Finally he fell to the ground, twitching and then was still. Fighting back a sob she checked his pulse and found none. The source of all her pain and suffering was gone. Her hands found her cell phone and she dialed the first number that came to mind.

Warrick.

_The thunder rolls_

_And the lightnin' strikes_

_Another love goes cold_

_On this sleepless night_

_As the storm goes on_

_Out of control_

_Deep in her heart_

_The thunder rolls_

"Catherine?"

"Warrick, oh God, I, I..."

"Catherine, calm down, tell me where you are."

"My, my house, oh God,"

"All right, I'm on my way, go sit with Lindsey or something, all right?"

"Thank you, Warrick."

"Any time, Catherine." Warrick hung up and raced over to Catherine's house. When he walked in, he saw Eddie's body on the ground. He pulled her cell and called dispatch.

"Dispatch, this is CSI Brown, I've got a crime scene at 25223 Casablanca Avenue."

"Copy that CSI Brown, any victims?"

"I've got a DB."

"Copy that CSI Brown."

Then he jogged upstairs and saw Catherine sitting with Lindsey on her lap and the two just holding each other.

"Catherine."

"Warrick."

"I called dispatch, the police'll be here soon."

"All right."

"Catherine, from the looks of it, it wasn't your fault. It was just self-defense, right?"

"Yeah, he was going to kill Lindsey, I couldn't let him, I just couldn't."

"All right, it's okay," Warrick said and sat next to her.

"Warrick?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you call Sara? Please? Lindsey always liked her."

"Sure, I'll call her."

Warrick walked away and pulled her cell.

"Sidle." A sleepy voice said.

"Sara, it's Warrick."

"What's up?"

"It's Catherine."

"What? What happened?" Sara said, sleep disappearing out of her voice.

"You might want to get over her. Catherine needs a, uh, female friend, I think."

"Why?"

"She shot Eddie, he's dead and she needs some support."

"All right, I'm on my way. And Warrick?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell Catherine she won't be at fault for this, we all will be danged if she is put at fault for this."

"I'll tell her." They clicked off as officers started swarming the place, taking statements and whatnot.

--

A week passed and there wasn't anyone who wanted to prosecute Catherine for the murder, because everyone agreed that it was self-defense, nothing more. The team surrounded Catherine and Lindsey, supporting them and everything. Sara let Catherine and Lindsey stay at her place, which meant that Warrick pretty much stayed there too, along with Nick, and occasionally Grissom did too, but according to Catherine the only reason he came over was because of Sara, which Sara violently protested to, much to the amusement of Nick and Warrick, who then cowered when threatened by Sara's wrath.

So, life went on, and the thunder kept on rolling, reminding Catherine of the worst night she ever had, but also of the best decision she ever made.

--

THE END!!!

--

I hope you liked it!!! I've always thought that Catherine and Warrick belonged together, so it had to have a hint of YoBling. Well, I hope you liked the story, and it's REVIEWING TIME!!!! Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
